


Center of the Storm

by Folle (orphan_account)



Series: Sportacus and Robbie Discover the Secrets of the Universe [5]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Beach Episode, M/M, mmmmmm, ripped my heart out to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Folle
Summary: Prompt: I know it’s nearly Christmas, but what about some summer vibes ? A day at the beach ? Sportacus in swimming trunks ? (requested by graduatedpillowmonster on tumblr)
Sportacus, using his elfy magic, makes is like summertime around the beach.





	

“Sportafluke, I hope you know I am very uncomfortable with this. It doesn’t make any logical sense!”

Sportacus’ eyes twinkled and he let out a hearty laugh. “It doesn’t have to Robbie, just enjoy it while it lasts!”

Robbie grumbled about stupid elves and wormed around on the towel he had laid out to get comfortable, and fliped his sunglasses down over his eyes.

It was the dead of winter, and nearly ten below outside with a blizzard raging outside. The snow was building up, nearly up to Robbie’s hips. If he had been anywhere else in town, he’d be bundled up and most likely lugging around a nearly passed out Sportacus who had refused to wear a jacket because ‘The cold it good for you, Robbie! You should try it!’

Everything was a frozen wasteland, except for a tiny piece of paradise that Sportacus had carved out for himself. The area surrounding the lake outside of town was like someone had cut out all of the winter. The grass was long and bright green, the air and water were warm, flowers were blooming in the soft grass, and fruit hung from the tree.

It was everything Robbie despised. But even he couldn’t complain about a break from the seemingly endless, dreary LazyTown winters. The sun on his skin felt nice, and the sight of the blizzard from within their little circle was pretty. But it would have been better without all the brats splashing around in the water and screeching. He was just glad that he wasn’t in range of any of any of them.

Robbie wasn’t exactly sure how Sportacus managed it, but neither did anyone else. When he had brought them all there, and everyone pestered him about how in the world he did this, all he did was wink and tell them it was magic. That was all it took for the children to run off into the lake and start playing.

Robbie, however, was not a lake person. The squishy sand and slime covered rocks were just not his thing. They felt disgusting. As he looked over at the kids and Sportacus, he was glad he wasn’t in the water. Everyone was throwing muck around and laughing and having the time of their lives.

And he was having the time of _his_ life. Not only was he basking in the warm sun, which felt wonderful with the chill in his bones, but he also got to watch Sportacus swim around in nothing but ill-fitting swimming trunks- a gift from Stephanie, who demanded on getting them for him when she found out he didn’t own any clothing other than his normal uniform.

That was a problem that was slowly being rectified. The elf was accumulating a small collection of clothing that was limited to a Christmas sweater, the swimming trunks, an elf hat, and a set of pajamas that Ms. Busybody had gifted him for Christmas when she found out that he didn’t have any.

Robbie was glad at that moment that he had sunglasses as Sportacus bounced and dove around. The trunks were particularly tight around his gorgeous ass and thighs, but were loose everywhere else. Instead of his hat, he had a cloth swimming cap on. He wished the stupid elf would take it off and let his locks flow. But alas, he was so terrified about anyone finding out about his ears that he would actually sit still out of horror and dread if he was caught without a hat on.

But the light of the sun beating down on him was making him drowsy. He had already slathered on sunscreen, as he was a pasty man that burned easily, so he let himself drift off. To be completely honest, it wasn’t just the sun that was making him sleepy. Just _watching_ Sportacusp jumping around, diving in and out of the water, was making him tired.

It wasn’t the normal tired he felt, but instead it was warm and fuzzy, making his limbs feel like they were filled with lead. As his eyelids grew heavier, a small smile graced his face. Just watching Sportacus with a giant grin, playing with all the other kids, led him into a peaceful slumber.

Sportacus hadn’t realized how late it had gotten until he noticed all the other kids slowing down, and one by one heading back to the short to gather on towels and blankets under the fruit tree, by Robbie, until it was only Sportacus and Stephanie left.

It took him a while to notice, the way her eyes drooped, despite the smile on her face, her red cheeks, the way she had to throw her entire body to launch a handful of wet sand at him. When he finally did, it was when she was bent over, catching her breath. Stephanie had almost collapsed in the water. She would have if Sportacus hadn’t scooped her up in his arms.

“Sportacus, I’m fine!” she weakly complained, trying to get out of his arms. But she wasn’t really up for fighting. Not when she felt so exhausted. She did manage, however, to shove at Sportacus’ chest.

All he did was smile at her, and set her down on a towel where all the other children were, in varying states of consciousness. He reached up and plucked an apple from the tree and handed it to her. “Here, eating some sportscandy will help you feel better!”

She gladly took the apple from him, managing sleepy smile before taking a bite from it. She didn’t get too far into eating the sportscandy before she laid back, resting her head on Trixie’s lap, blearily watching the leaves above her dance around in the wind.

Sportacus let out a content sigh and smiled serenely, surveying they sight before him. All of the children were sprawled out into a pile together, the ones who were awake were whispering, about everything. Strange dreams, their ambitions, what they wanted to be when they grew up.

Trixie spoke about what she was going to do once she was finally old enough, she was going to leave LazyTown. Of course she’d keep in contact with the other kids, but she wanted to be an astronaut, and travel the cosmos. She blathered on about far away galaxy, and finding aliens and habitual planets until her words became slurred.

All of the other kids, at least the ones who were awake, nodded their heads in agreement, and Pixel said he’d build the rocket for Trixie to go out in.

Stingy briefly woke up to say he’d pay Pixel to build the rocket, but it was going to be _his_ and have his name one the side of it, and then like that, he was out again.

Ziggy chimed in, pulling himself out of the hazy cloud of sleep, saying that they could all be in space together, but Trixie was going to be the captain of their ship, and lead them to new and exciting worlds.

Just briefly before falling asleep, Stephanie mentioned she’d cook food for everyone on the ship, and how they’d be the first and best space explorers ever.

Sportacus couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle at their conversations. It was why he loved being around kids: their endless imagination and ambition. To them, nothing was impossible, and that in of itself gave him hope that LazyTown was going to be in good hands when they grew up.

Maybe, with them around, the town wouldn’t need a hero anymore. Of course Sportacus wanted to stay here forever, as he was having the time of his life, and he loved the dear friends he made, especially Robbie, but… There were other towns that would need his help. He made do with going to help then whenever he could, but he could never stay away from LazyTown for long. Sooner or later he’d have to let go…

Speaking of his best friend… His eyes landed over to Robbie who sprawled out on his towel, long since having dozed off. His hair was in its normal coif, and- Sportacus’ mouth went dry when he saw what Robbie was wearing. He hadn’t noticed it, since he was so busy playing with the children, but Robbie wasn’t wearing his normal attire. He knew he wasn’t going to, but he still wasn’t expecting anything other than those old one piece suits you see in vintage photographs.

He was wearing black jammers that came up mid-thigh, and a loose fitting white tank top. His jammers fit him all a little _too_ well. And his strap had slid down his shoulder enough to expose his nipple, making Sportacus’ cheeks a little warmer. This was really the first time Sportacus saw him in anything other than his stuffy clothes that completely covered him up. The elf kneeled down next to him, and had to hold himself back from running his fingers across any exposed skin. It was all so pale and smooth and tempting, but he didn’t want to bother the sleeping man in front of him.

Normally, when Sportacus was around, Robbie had a vile looking expression on his face. To see him asleep, his face relaxed and all lines in his face smoothed, brought an immeasurable joy to Sportacus. All he ever wanted was to see everyone happy, Robbie more so because he never seemed to see him enjoy anything other than sweets. Sportacus thought that maybe if he were to be his best friend, he would be able to make Robbie feel as happy as the sight of the other man made him feel. Their personalities and what they wanted out of life made that difficult to accomplish, but hell if he wasn’t going to try.

Despite it being way to earlier to do so, Sportacus decided it wouldn’t hurt to lay down for a moment, since everyone else was. Normally, he was full of energy and bouncing around, but it was almost as if the peacefully, sleepy atmosphere created by everyone else was making him feel more relaxed. Not tired, but at least able to sit still. Napping all the time wasn’t healthy, but laying down and relaxing everyone once in a while wasn’t too bad, especially after playing in the lake for hours. The children, especially children, always told him it was healthy to let your body relax after physical exertion.

He, however, had only brought a small towel with him. There wasn’t much room with the children, as they were all curled up together, but there was at least a foot or two of distance of room between them and Robbie. They had started to warm up to him a little, but there was still a long way to go before they were excited to see him they would Sportacus, or before Robbie enjoyed being around them.

The elf decided to lay out his towel next to Robbie, slightly overlapping his, and laid down. Surely he wouldn’t mind him laying down next to him.

Or scooting over a little. Or using his chest a pillow. Or wrapping an arm around him.

Once Robbie, still asleep much to Sportacus’ relief, shifted a little onto his side, and threw his arm across his stomach to grab onto Sportacus, the butterflies in his stomach settled. He didn’t exactly fall asleep, but instead watched the snow whipping around in the distance, thankful for the warm body he was entangled with.

Sportacus didn’t quite know how to name the feeling he was experiencing at the moment, but it was… nice. Like he was forever stuck in the eye of the storm. Although he knows further away, everything is chaotic and destructive, everything around him is calm and bright, and he will always be there to pick up the pieces that life destroys. It brought some sense of peace to him that he could be there for people.

And all he wished for was to be there like that for Robbie


End file.
